


Spare Pen

by SmallRedRobin13



Category: Dream Daddy: A Dad Dating Simulator
Genre: Drabble, I'm Bad At Tagging, Inspired by Real Events, M/M, pens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-20 13:31:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13718724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmallRedRobin13/pseuds/SmallRedRobin13
Summary: Hugo groaned as his trusty pen finally ran out of ink





	Spare Pen

Hugo groaned as his trusty pen finally ran out of ink. He tossed it down on the table before calling out to Alexander.

“Hey, do you have a pen I could borrow?”

“Sure!” Alexander called, before exiting the Kitchen and walking into another room, “Just give me a minute!”

Hugo sat there as Alexander rattled around in the other room, eventually returning with what appeared to be a desk drawer.

“Take your pick.” He said, kneeling and presenting the box to Hugo. It was filled to the brim with all kinds of pens. After some deliberation, Hugo selected one.

“Thanks.”


End file.
